


Brazen, Or, What Should've Aired After Child of the Moon

by Chocolatechippedteacup



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Child of the Moon, F/M, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 04:50:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolatechippedteacup/pseuds/Chocolatechippedteacup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Belle figures out how to get out of her containment in the library. Post-Child of the Moon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brazen, Or, What Should've Aired After Child of the Moon

Her hand, raw and bleeding, was aching as she gave a final tug. It burned dully, as it the pain itself was tired of existing after so many feebled attempts. She had clawed and tore and squirmed and when minutes transcended into hours and the light outside the library faded away, she gave a final sigh of defeat, sitting cross-legged on the dusty floor and waiting for her raised arm to fall asleep.

Bravery was entirely a fool’s game, she admonished to herself. As was trust.

She had past the small rage she felt for Ruby and blurred the line between self-loathing and intimate frustration. Victim, she whispered in her mind, a casualty of the game they played here. Caught in the crossfire of someone else’s way.

Trapped. Trapped in the little town where she was pawned off from one key player to the next. Each new betrayal caused her heart to be ripped out more and more with each passing day.

She bit her lip, holding back a sob. Her mind wandered—as it did so much when she was trapped in the Queen’s summer castle—back to him. The past two weeks she hadn’t seen him but once and that was an accidental sighting. Ruby had helped—for a while. It was always in her weakest moments when her mind trailed back to him.

His obsession with finding Baelfire would always trump over her. It wasn’t something she found fault in him for—it was merely fact. She was an afterthought; she would never be his priority. It was something to be expected.

And at the moment, with an arm losing its feeling as it hung limply above her, she never felt more alone.

It was in that moment when she suddenly felt warmth coursing through her body. An odd tingling traveled from her head through her shoulders, spindling through her arm, through her wrist and out of the ends of her fingertips…

And just as the warmth began, it began to change. Her head pounded as the warmth that had suddenly started changed to a piercing—a stabbing.

The pain was too much—thousands of sharp stabbings of pain stung over every square foot of her body. 

Her body was slowly betraying her—the agony was overwhelming as she tried to get away from it.

The heat suddenly returned with full force and began to burn—and the screaming began as her mind clouded over as she heard someone call her name as she closed her eyes…

***********

Something cool was pressed on her forehead when she opened her eyes. The burning was still there was but not as intense—almost as comforting as the compress. Long fingers traced the outline of her cheek towards her chin as she looked up into Rumpelstiltskin’s eyes.

“Hello, dearie.”

Belle sat up, her body had been resting in his lap, his back against a wall. She pushed away from him, looking around the library. It was in tatters: books lying everywhere, shelves fallen over on each other, papers flying everywhere.

Her library laid in ruin.

“What happened?” Her voice wavered, but didn’t break.

His eyes scanned the room. “You used magic to get out of the handcuffs…,” he said after a moment’s hesitation. “What happened? Who did that to you?”

She stood slowly. Her limbs tingled from the remains of the magic’s residue in her system—it made her heart race, her head pound. She felt different—she felt stronger, she felt the power she’d always heard Rumpelstiltskin talk about but never really understood.

And the last thing she wanted to do was be near him.

“Belle? Belle—wait, where are you—?” He called her name as she stood up, grabbed her jacket, and began to walk through her half-finished classics section. “Belle, stop! Talk to me!” He struggled to stand up, clutching on his cane tightly.

No, she thought angrily. The magic was whispering in her ear, tickling her brain….keep moving, it nudged her along. She felt it in her fingers again, the tingling of raw power eager to escape, numbing her to the sound of his frantic pleas.

Suddenly, her feet stopped moving and she was frozen. Her magic flared with rage, roaring like a caged beast attempting to be freed. Rumpelstiltskin was in front of her, his eyes a mixture of anger and confusion. “What is going on, Belle?”

How dare he.

She struggled to get free from his magic—his was strong, but hers was new, hers was angry and hell-bent. Hers was entirely her own, not borrowed or traded. Hers was a manifest of the past twenty-nine years—and hers wasn’t going to be contained any longer.

His worry made her angry. “You did this to me,” she snarled.

“Belle—,”

“Without you none of this would’ve happened—I wouldn’t have been locked away in an asylum going insane every single day—,”

“Belle—,”

“—I wouldn’t have been kidnapped by the Queen, by my father—and my library is ruined!”

Her magic exploded from her frozen fingertips, throwing Rumpelstiltskin into the stacks of books she hadn’t had the chance to go through yet. Her body was shaking with the energy that pulsed through her veins—the magic that was whispering gleefully in her ears.

She stood breathlessly, the power was overwhelming. Suddenly from beneath the pile of books a burst of power plummeted towards her and pinned her to the wall. This wasn’t the magic he had used on her before, it was much more—it was his own magic. Her magic cowed away as he appeared before her, teeth bared, arms holding her shoulders against the wall.

“Belle stop!”

She tried to move, but it was a futile attempt. His fingers dug into her arms needlessly—there was no way she would be able to move with the amount of magic holding her down. Instead, she avoided looking into his eyes and looked down at the floor in front of her.

He leaned in closer, “Stop, please.”

The look he was giving her softened her. His eyes were full of water, eyebrows crinkled—he wasn’t angry—he was scared. The magic inside her was sinking. They stood there, both silently breathing heavily for what seemed like eternity.

Her voice, small and meek, finally spoke, “What’s happening to me?”

Instead of answering her, nuzzled his face against her own. “I don’t know, sweetheart. Magic is different here—it’s unpredictable. You held on to it somehow, and it was buried deep inside you. Until tonight, apparently.”

He unlocked the spell over her and backed away. The magic within her veins vanished and she was left feeling weak, abandoned yet again. “Why did you come back?” She whispered.

His dark eyes met her own light one as he said quietly, “I thought it was you they were after…I used a small bit of magic to see you and when it said you were here I was—well— relieved would be an understatement.” He turned his head towards an upturned table and walked over to it, grabbing something behind it. “I thought you might be hungry, so I brought you some food from Granny’s.”

She glanced over at the crumpled grease-soaked bag, “Ah, the hamburgers.” She gave him a small smile. “Strangely I’m not too hungry right now.”

He gave a sad smile and walked back over to where she was standing. “I’m so sorry, Belle.” He placed his hand through her hair, tracing the outline of a rogue curl. “Perhaps I came back too soon. It’s been…it’s been very hard to stay away. This world is strange and new—and I wanted to make sure you’re safe.”

She walked closer to him and softly kissed the side of his cheek. He grasped his cane tightly, naturally moving closer to her, the smell of his aftershave strong. “You don’t need to worry about me, Rumple,” she said in a low whisper.

“Apparently not,” he said in her ear as he clutched her arm. “Not with the magic you seem to possess.” His breathing was heavy in her ear as she suddenly felt the familiar stomach drop feeling she did whenever she was near him.

“Not anymore,” she whispered back. “It left as quickly as it came. I am powerless again.”

He gave a small laugh in her ear, “Belle, you are much more powerful then you believe. You have no idea what you hold over me. Just to be with you in the same town is, well—” 

The kiss she gave him was full and deep and took him off guard, stumbling back off his cane.

“Belle,” he whispered as she placed her hand on his face, bringing him closer to her. This kiss tore through the both of them; her need for his touch stronger than it had been when she first wanted him in the Dark Castle.

He put his hands on her waist, pushing her against the way, nearly tripping over the debris in the process.

Her anger and rage before had withered away—now she was on fire for his touch. His hands moved up towards her neck, snaking up to the back of her head as he pulled her hair, exposing her neck for his lips.

She already felt his length against her skirt as well as the wetness pooling in her panties. It had been two weeks since their last fuck, but for Belle it felt like eternity. To have it so frequently and then for it to stop was frustrating—albeit necessary. 

She pulled off his jacket and unbuttoned the first few buttons of his collared shirt. “You look so lovely tonight,” he said softly, but nearly panting. She smiled coyly, reaching her hand down and feeling him through his pants. He tried to stifle his moan, but it echoed through the empty library.

With a flick of his finger, either through magic or ease, he opened her blue blouse exposing a lace. His eyes opened wide, “This must be new.”

“Ruby’s idea—a single girl bra,” Belle said, teasing.

“Single?” He said in a low growl as he grabbed a breast with one hand and the other wound up her skirt. “That’s up for debate.”

“Oh, is it?” She said brazenly, unzipping his pants and touching the tip of his length. “Whose debate?”

“Oh,” he said, hiding a low moan, “It’s mine to win.” He said, rubbing his finger along the outside of her panties.

“Rumple,” she said softly as he left love bites along her neck, trailing down towards her breast. He nipped softly at her exposed pink nipple before engulfing the breast with his mouth. She gasped as she felt his tongue dart around the tender flesh, sending delightful little sensations down to her pussy before his fingers entered their way through her lace panties.

“She bought you a set?” He said, removing his lips from the breast. He grinned as she struggled to find an answer as his fingers entered her, causing her to give a small purr of delight rather than a response. He stood up straighter, his length aching as he kissed her lips once more.

Conjuring two handcuffs, identical to the one he saw her in when he entered the library; he placed her wrists in them. Taking his cane, he put it through the holes of each unused cuff, and pinned the ensemble to the wall with a touch of magic.

“Who will be paying the price for that bit of enchantment?” Belle said breathlessly, eyeing the handiwork above her.

“Put it on my ever-growing tab,” he sighed in her ear as he hoisted up her skirt and pulling down what he noticed were red panties, the same color as her bra. The thought that she had been wearing this sort of lingerie around town without his knowledge drove him wild.

“I love you,” she said unexpectedly, causing him pause and move his head to look at her. Her curls were in disarray, her make-up smudged, and of course her hands bound above her head. His eyes softened as he caressed her cheek. “I’m sorry I magicked you into the biography section.”

He laughed. “It made for an exciting day—and I deserved it some way or another.” He kissed her lips again as he grabbed a hold of his length, massaging it against her wetness. 

The result was intensifying and he knew he would not be able to continue that process if he wanted to last when the act commenced.

As if reading his mind, Belle said, “Please.” The command in his ear drove him insane and he obliged, sending his length inside her.

They both gave a deep moan simultaneously. He grabbed the back of her ass and brought it towards him, allowing him to go deeper. With one hand holding her towards him, the other moved up her back, caressing it gently and he continued to thrust.

She gave a small moan. It was incredible to think that they could’ve been doing this the entire time she was with him in their land. “Did you think of doing this when we were in the Castle?”

That question seemed to drive him into a deeper frenzy. “Constantly. In the great hall, against the table, on your latter, in my lab—you were in my every waking thought.”

She shut her eyes, the pressure already beginning to building in her lower abdomen. “Why didn’t you?”

He gave a small laugh, followed by a low growl as he moved his hand to her breast. The intensity he felt was beginning to build. “What would the villagers have said if they heard your shrieks all the way in the valley? I already had enough stories about me.”

She smiled as he leaned in closer to her, his breath on her moist neck giving her cool relief as he groaned against it. “Ah, Belle,” he closed his eyes, kissing at her neck again. “Stop making it so hard to stay away from you.” His pounding was more fevered as the magic holding her arms back began to fade.

“Let me help,” she whispered in his ear and a flick of his wrist caused the handcuffs disappear and his cane fall to the ground. She collapsed onto him, sitting on top.

For the first time, she realized that they were still wearing their clothes. She could feel the pressure building more and more inside her as he reached up and touched her face. 

“Gods, Rumple…,” he closed his eyes as she whispered; “I’m--, I'm--.”

But she didn't need to say it, he was beginning to feel her tighten around him.

He somehow managed to turn her over, her back lying on top of broken pieces of a bookshelf. “I am too, Dearie. Gods, Belle…” he clutched her back, lifting her closer to him. “I love you so much,” his fingers intertwined in her hair, pulling her head towards his neck.

She gently bit it; her tongue darted out licking out and sucking on his warm, salty skin. The pressure in her stomach grew as he suddenly reached down and touched her. Her eyes began to roll as her fingers clutched at his back—“Rumple…,” she whispered his name as she finished, explosions of pleasure echoing throughout her body.

He arched his back, moaning intensely and thrusting generously before he himself spoke her name. She felt his length twitch inside her as she still reeled from her own intensity. He kissed her forehead, her cheek, the space between the breasts—breathing heavily as he withdrew himself from her.

They laid silently in the debris, both inhaling and exhaling in the same rhythmic pattern. He stroked her arm, “You don’t feel as if you have magic still.”

She sighed, “No, I don’t think so. Will it come back?”

“Maybe… it’s very tentative,” he kissed her shoulder. “We’ll cross that bridge if we get to it.”

She leaned back against the rubble. “What time is it?”

He looked down at his watch, “Quarter after two. You must be exhausted.”

“Actually,” she stood up, looking down coquettishly at him. “I’m quite hungry. I could use some of Granny’s pancakes.”

He raised his eyebrows, “It may be a little too early for even Granny’s.”

She raised her eyebrow in mock surprise. “Since when do you abide by the rules? If I’m not mistaken, you have the keys?”

He grinned, using his cane to stand up. “Lead the way, mademoiselle.”


End file.
